The Contest
by crazy amma
Summary: Caitlyn won a contest to travel with WWE wrestlers for two months. She takes a friend with her, that hate's wrestling. What superstar will change her friend's mind during those two months.
1. Chapter 1

**_Thank you (Who's Murry) for being my Beta Reader. And thanks to all the readers that don't think this story sucks._**

"The Contest"

"What the hell?" I said out loud as the phone startled me awake. I rolled over to my stomach and looked at the time, "Who is calling at five in the morning?" I ask myself, as I reach over and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD! I WON THE CONTEST!"

"Oh, Caitlyn. And what are you talking about?" I asked, because I was still practically asleep.

"You know! The WWE contest. I won! I won! I can go with them on the road for two months! I get to see my favorite wrestler! And I want you to come with me. They said I could pick only one friend."

"I thought that was over last week?" I asked, as I sat up in the bed.

"It was, when I won!" Caitlyn said, with excitement.

"And you're just telling me this now?" I asked, knowing she was not good at keeping secrets this big for very long. Sometimes, she can't even go a day without telling someone about something that shouldn't be told.

"Yes. It was harder than you think! So, as I was saying, only one friend is allowed to go and I pick you."

"Caitlyn, you know I don't like wrestling. Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Of course! You are my friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, Caitlyn. I have work, though. I have to talk to Mike and see if he will ev-"

"I know Amanda." She said, as she cut me off. "I already talked to Mr. Shinoda and he said it was alright."

I shook my head and couldn't help but to just laugh a little, "You talked to Mike? And are you sure he said it was okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Amanda."

"Okay then. So, when do we have to hit the road?"

"Today."

"Today?" I asked, as I put my hand over my face as I shook my head "And I haven't even packed yet. You are something, you know it?" I said, as Caitlyn laughed a little and I just shook my head.

"That's why I called you this early, Amanda. We don't leave until three."

I felt a little angry with her, because she has always been "last minute" kind of girl. And she woke me up at five in the morning. I just shake my head like I always do and said, "Okay then. Well, let me get off the phone, so I can get myself ready."

"Okay, bye! I will see you in a little bit." Caitlyn said, as she hung the phone up and didn't give me time to say bye back.

I hung the phone up, and I walked into the living room with a bottle of water and sat down on the couch. I was not looking forward to this. I don't like wrestling and I didn't like wrestlers. _Two months on the road?_ I thought to myself. I unscrewed the lid off my water and started drinking it. When I finished drinking the water, I got up, walked into the kitchen and I threw it away. I walked into the bathroom and took my shower. When I finished, I went in my room and started packing things that I was going to need and things that I was not going to live without for two months.

When I finished packing, I looked at the time and decided that I could get some more sleep. After all, I am no morning person. I called Caitlyn and told her that I finished packing and that I was going to get some shut eye. After a long while of sleep, I finally woke up around noon. I got out of my bed and went into the bathroom and fixed my hair a little. _I was definitely not going to make myself look good for a bunch of wrestlers_, I thought to myself. I heard a knock on the door, so I walked out of the bathroom and got the door. It was Caitlyn.

"Hey, Cait."

"Are you ready? We've got a long drive."

"We are driving?"

"Yes, we should get there by three. Then we can start our trip with the hotties."

"Eh, hotties?"

"Yes, Amanda. Now, go get your things so we can get going."

"Okay, okay."

With that, I walked to my room and grabbed my bags and some stuff that I was going to need. As I was coming out of my room, Caitlyn was in a rush, so she snatched my stuff and took them to her car. I went through the house to make sure everything was all locked up.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Contest"

Caitlyn and I finally made it to the bus we would be traveling on for the next two months. When we came to a stop, we both got out and went around to the back of the car and pulled out our luggage. I got my 3 bags of stuff and headed to the bus. As I stepped in, I looked around as I made my way to the bunks. I thought to myself of how the inside of the bus looked nicer than my own home - I think, I felt a little jealous. I finally got to the bunk that I was going to be sleeping in and I laid my bags down. Suddenly Caitlyn just ran into the back where everything is, almost knocking something down, but she didn't.

"Oh my God. I am going to put my stuff up later. Let's go look around!" She said, with lots of excitement.

"Nah, You go on a head. I am going to get myself in order." I said, as I unzipped my bag.

"Okay then. I'm off." Caitlyn said, as she just chucked her stuff into her bunk and ran off.

After I got all of my things put away, I sat down on the bunk bed that I would be sleeping in. I was thinking to myself again, about how the bunk bed felt nicer than my own bed. I felt bad for thinking it - but I did. Suddenly, my phone went off and made me jump just a little bit. I looked down at my phone and saw it was my friend, Jen B. I opened it and read,

"_So, are you there yet?"_

I replied back to her, "Yep, I made it. I am sitting on the bunk bed right now and I think it feels nicer than my own bed."

"_Wow, that's cool. Maybe you should buy one of your own?"_

"Lol. Well, That sounds like something I should do. I just might, I just might."

"_I know you will."_

"Haha. You've talked me into it. Anyway, what are you up to?" I asked my very best friend, as I laid back on the bunk bed and waited for her to reply. I have known this girl for the longest time, on the internet, but never have met her. But one day, just one day… I am going to have some good luck and I will be able to meet her. I hope. And I think she's a better friend than the friend I know in person.

"_Nothing much, I am watching some movies with Marmee and waiting for my sister to come over with my niece and nephew."_

_I grinned to myself and replied, "That's cools. Tell Mrs. Marmee I said hello. And hope she's enjoying herself. I know how you guys love your movies."_

Suddenly, I heard someone come onto the bus and I saw a wrestler. Still wearing what he had wrestled in just before he came to the bus. I sat up and peeked out of the bunk. And saw the wrestler. He must've heard me and he looked over and grinned a little bit and walked over to me. He stuck out his hand to introduce himself. I stuck my hand out and shook his.

"You must be one of the contest winners?"

"I am. My friend is the big fan of wrestling though. I'm Amanda." I said, as I let go of his hand and turned my phone volume down and stuck it back into my pocket.

"I'm Randy."

"So I've heard," I said with a grin on my face, "My friend Caitlyn talks about how much she can't stand that "snake" Randy Orton all the time."

"Really," He asked as he just shook his head. He put the bag he had in hand on the bunk above my bunk.

"Yes. That is true. I don't know if she knows wrestling is fake or not. And I guess we will be bunk partners. Awesome," I said.

"Yep." He said as he grabbed some clothes, "I'll be back. I need to clean up some."

"Alright," I said, as I sat down. I felt butterflies in my stomach and just couldn't help to grin to myself. This guy is so cute and seems so nice, so far. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and reached down and grabbed it. I looked and saw a message from Jen B. I opened it and read,

"_I told her and she said, thanks."_

"Cools," I replied back, and stuck the phone back into my pocket.

I looked back up and saw a clean Randy Orton standing almost in front of me. He seems to clean up really well. I don't think he was paying any attention as I blushed a little.

"That was quick." I said.

"It doesn't take long for me to clean up. " He said, as he put away his bag that he sat on his bunk earlier. I got a sniff of something that smelled really good so, I started sniffing around in the air.

"Mmmm, that smells good, whatever that is." I said, as I closed my eyes and sniffed once more.

"You like it then?" He asked, with a little eager look on his face.

"Yep. I love that. Just right."

"Good. I am going out tonight with some of the other guys and hoping that I can catch a girl."

"Really now, I thought you were married or something?"

"Well, some stuff happened. And well, we are not together any more. Split for almost a year now."

"Oh. I got you. Well, have fun then. Hope you find yourself a hot lady." I said, as I stuck out my fist.

"Well, thank you." He replied, as he stuck his fist out and bumped mine. I was glad he knew what I meant by that.

After that, some other wrestlers got onto the bus followed by Caitlyn. Caitlyn was talking to John Cena. Boy, does she love that guy. I just hope that she doesn't completely embarrass herself in front of the guy, while she's here. The other wrestlers took their turns introducing themselves to me as they went to go clean themselves up.

"Amanda!" Caitlyn shouted at me.

"Caitlyn," I shouted back at her.

"Go get cleaned up we're going out." Caitlyn said as she was grabbing my wrist to pull me up.

"I am not about to fix myself up. I am not trying to get a man." I said, as I laughed.

"Oh come on! For me, ple-" Caitlyn was cut off.

"Amanda. Come with us we'll have a good time." Randy said, as he interrupted Caitlyn.

"Fine I will fix myself up, just a little bit, but I am not changing." I said plain and clear so they knew I was serious.

"Okay, hurry up chick!" Caitlyn yelled, as she followed some of the other wrestlers out of the bus. I got up grabbed a bag and took it to the bathroom with me. I brushed my teeth nice and good. Then I put on some make-up to fix myself up some, "My, my." I said to myself, as came out of the bathroom and walked over to my bunk and put my bag back up. I turned around and jumped.

"Man, Anyone, ever tell you. For a big guy you can quietly sneak around?" I asked, as Randy started to laugh.

"All the time, come on. You can help me pick out a chick for me to hook up with." He said, as he pulled me out of the bus with him.

"You want me to help you pick out a girl?" I asked a little taken back by is sudden friendliness.

"Sure, why not? Plus, you seem like a cool girl to be friends with." He said, with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him and was glad to think someone thought I was cool enough to hang out with. I know he was probably thinking the two contest winners were going to be a pain in the ass for him. A bunch of that scream at him, when he tried to talk to them. Or maybe I was wrong. We all piled up in a van and headed out to a club.

A/N - **Please review if you like it. **

**Some of my stuff might not be in the right spots, because I couldn't fine a beta. **

**No flaming. Tips and idea's are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Contest"

We pulled up to the club. Mickie James pulled the door open and was the first to get out and I was the last. I crawled my way over the seats of the van and got out. I stood beside Caitlyn and looked at the building that was the club. I just looked up and thought, "_Wow…" _to myself.

We all walked into the club and I was in shock. This was a very nice place, unlike the ones Caitlyn have gone to in the past, in our home town. It was something you see in the movies, television shows, and dreams even.

"Earth to Amanda," I looked up and saw Caitlyn waving her hand in front of me. I laughed a little bit.

"Sorry, I am just amazed at this place. It's very pretty." I said.

"I agree. Now let's party," Caitlyn said as she turned away and walked over to the bar. I just shook my head and walked a few steps behind her. Watching some of the others dancing with one another. I got to the bar and ordered some water because I didn't feel like drinking too soon.

"You're kidding me?" Caitlyn asked, as I looked over to her as she was giving me an odd look.

"What? I don't want to drink right now. You know I can't tolerate that stuff." I said, as I took my bottle of water and opened it, "You know I am not a good drunk and I do weird stuff." I said, as I took a sip of my water.

"But it is fun watching you do crazy stuff." Caitlyn said, as she gave me some puppy eyes. I hated when she done that because she has a way of getting to you. It creep's me out sometimes. But I did put my foot down and shook my head, "no," to her.

"Wow, encouraging people to get wasted much, Caitlyn?" I asked, as I took another sip of my water. "Maybe in a little bit but not now." I said.

"Okay just hurry up!" Caitlyn demanded, as she turned around and went to the crowd and started dancing.

"What is she talking about?" A voice said, as I turned to see Randy on the other side of me.

"Oh, she wants me to drink. Only, because I do crazy things under the influence" I said, as I looked down at my bottle of water. I was really thinking hard about it ordering something. A lot of people just make fun of me, because I only drink Jack or Vodka.

"Oh, really," he asked. I just laughed a little bit and nodded my head. Sounds like, he liked that a little. As I drank another sip of my water he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out to the crowed where everyone was dancing. We got with the others and started dancing with everyone else. A club remix of the song, "I like it," by Enrique Iglesias came on and it just got me pumped up.

"Oh yeah, I love this song." I said, as I walked over to a table booth were some of the others were just talking right now. I set my water down and walked back over to the crowed and stared dancing.

"_Baby, I like it. The way you move on the floor. Baby, I like it. Come on, give me some more. Oh yes, I like it. Screaming like never before. Baby, I like it. I, I, I like it!_" I sang along with the song. Not loud enough for everyone hear me, because I am a lousy singer. I felt someone come up behind me and started dancing. I turned around and laughed a little. It was Big Show also known as Paul Wight. I stared dancing with him as well, just having a little fun.

When the song went off I was grinning from ear to ear. I thought that was really fun.

"You like Enrique way too much girl." Caitlyn said.

"You like wrestling way too much girl." I said, as I shot her a knew I was serious and she backed off. I walked off to the table where I sat my bottle of water earlier and sat down. I grabbed my bottle and took of the lid and nearly sucked down all the water. I haven't done something like that in a long ass time. I took my phone out of my pocket and started texting my friend, Jen B.

"Hey girl, what's going on?" I asked her, as I watched my phone to see if she replies back.

"_Hey! I am not doing much. What are you doing?"_

"I am at a club with Caitlyn and some of the wrestlers. Let me tell you though. Enrique Iglesias song, "I like it" came on and I started dancing. Well, someone came up behind me. I turned around and it was Big Show. It was funny." I said, and pressed send. I heard someone sit down beside me and I looked up to see Randy there.

"Hello, Orton." I said, as I looked at my phone, waiting for Jen to reply back.

"Hey. Who are you always texting," he asked, "If you don't mind me asking." He said.

"Oh, it's alright. She's a friend of mine. It's been almost eight years and I've not got to meet her in person yet. I only talk to her on the computer, phone and mail" I said, as I grabbed my phone as it went off. I read her message and read.

"_That must have been funny. Too bad I wasn't there to see that. Lol."_

"So, you have never met her? How do you know it she is who she says she is?" Randy asked, as I replied back to her with a simple, "Lol" and put my phone away.

"I just know. I've seen her before. She is who she says she is." I said.

"So you want to meet her one day?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I would really love to meet her. Jen is actually a better friend to me than any of the friends I know in person, including Caitlyn." I said.

"So, why are you friends with Caitlyn then?" Randy asked. "Well, She just was all by her lonesome. No one hung out with her and at first she seemed like a nice person. Then she just started acting weird and strange. I finally figured out why." I said, "But she has her nice points. I just tolerate her." I said.

"Yeah, I've had a few of those kinds of friends in my life time as well." Randy said, as he got up from the table, "Come on. Let's go get a drink."

"Okay." I said, as I got up and followed him over to the bar. I had spotted a few ladies that looked nice and as they were checking Randy out. We made it to the bar and Randy ordered a drink of what he wanted and he looked over at me and asked, "What do want?" "Hmm, I'll take a Jack mixed with some sprite. Yes, I said sprite not coke." I said, as the bar tender just looked at me kind of weird. And I laughed a little to myself. "Oh Randy, I saw a few girls over there that was checking you out. You should go talk to them. They do look pretty hot." I said, as I pointed over to their way.

"They do look good." Randy said, as he grabbed his drink and took a sip of it. The bar tender handed me, my drink. I took a sip of it and made a face. Randy must have saw it, because he just busted out laughing, "Strong enough for you?"

"Yeah, just how I like it, baby." I said, as I laughed, "So are you going over there to talk to them?" I asked.

"I think I am going to." Randy said, "Wish me luck, Amanda." He said, as he grabbed his drink and walked over to the group of girls and started talking to them. I watched for a little bit then I grabbed my drink and started drinking.

The next day, I woke up and I thought I was going to die. I must had, one too many drinks. I couldn't remember anything after my second drink. I mentally kicked myself in the ass. I hope I didn't make a fool of myself. I really hope not. I sat up in the bed that I slept in.

"You are up." Someone said, I looked up and saw Kelly standing there. "Are you feeling alright?" Kelly asked.

"I'm fine besides the fact I can't remember anything from last night." I said, as I looked around the room that I was in. I felt a little confused by that and Kelly must have seen it.

"We got a hotel room. We are going to be here for a day or two, for the recordings. Caitlyn didn't want to stay in here, so I did." Kelly said, "You were all over the place. Randy had to get you and carry you out of the club. It was funny." Kelly said, as I was thinking Randy wasn't pissed off at me as well as the others.

"I better get cleaned up then." I said, as I got up and spotted my bag. I walked over and grabbed it and took it to the bathroom.

"Okay. I'll let Caitlyn know you're up and the others." Kelly said, as she walked off. I pulled out some clothes and a few other things.

I finished with my shower and put my clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom and jumped a little when I saw someone sitting on the bed.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" "I am feeling fine. I really don't have hangovers. I just do a lot of shit when I'm drunk. Usually, it's really stupid shit." I said, as I walked over to my bed and grabbed another bag of mine and put my dirty clothes inside of it.

"Ha, you weren't too bad." "Well, I just hope no one is pissed off at me, if I did do anything bad." I said

"Nah, you didn't. And I'm not pissed off at you anyway. I don't know about the others."

"Ha, Thanks Ran." I said, as I put the bag away and I started making my bed. I thought to myself how much of a good friend Randy seems to be. I guess, I like the wrestler's, I just don't like the wrestling.

"Not a problem." Randy said.

"I do remember a little bit before I got too badly drunk. How was the conversation with the girls?" I asked.

"I did get laid," he said, as he grinned ear to ear, "But it wasn't with any of those girls. It was with someone else." He said.

"Who was it? Was she pretty?" I asked.

"I'm not telling. And yes, she was very pretty. Beautiful." He said, as he smiled.

"Going to keep her a secret. Well, if you really do like her, I hope things work out. Got get her tiger." I said, as I laughed at my dumb comment.

_A/N -_ **Again, I couldn't find a Beta to review my story as some that I contacted were busy and needed me to wait. **

**Sorry if any of the comma's or periods, etc weren't in the right spots. This chapter was a bit dull... and I'm also thinking about making the next chapter in Randy's POV. Anyway, If you like it, please review it. If anyone wants to give me tips, opinions or ideas please review or p/m me. No flaming, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

"The Contest"

"Hmm, I'll take a Jack mixed with some sprite. Yes, I said sprite not coke." She said as the bartender looked at her funny. "Oh Randy, I saw a few girls over there that was checking you out. You should go over there and talk to them. The do look pretty hot." She told me as she pointed their way, for me to see for myself.

"They do look good." I grabbed my drink and took a sip of it, as the bartender handed Amanda her drink. She took a sip of it and made a goofy face and I started laughing my ass off and ask, "Strong enough for you?"

"Yeah, just how I like it, baby." She replied with a laugh. "So are you going over there to talk to them?" She asked.

"I think, I am going to," I replied, "Wish me luck, Amanda." I said, as I grabbed my drink and walked over to the group of girls. I saw one that I would love to hook up with so, I walked over to her and introduced myself.

"Hello ladies." I said with a smile on my face and stuck out my hand to shake each of their hands. The one that I had my mind set on stuck out her hand first. I shook her hand as she spoke, "My name is Emily. What is your name," she asked and smiled at me.

"I'm Randy." I said.

"Nice." She said, as she winked at me. "Give me a minute." She said as she grabbed her friends and walked out of my hearing range. I watched as she talked to them for minute and she made her way back over to me. "Let's go somewhere private." She said with a smile and walked away as I followed.

This girl was pretty, I thought to myself. I sat at a table with her for a little while, just talking. I got up and pulled her up with me. I walked over to the bar with her to order a drink. I noticed that Amanda was still there and talking to her phone, which was laying on the bar. I thought I was going to bust out laughing. I looked over at the bartender and asked, "How many has she had?" He just looked at me and held up four fingers. I thought to myself how she wasn't lying when she said, she couldn't tolerate her whisky.

"Who is that?" Emily asked with a hint of jealously in her tone. I mentally grinned to myself as I replied, "Oh, she is a friend of mine. She's actually one tour with me, right now."

"Tour?"

"Yeah, I am a professional wrestler. Right now, we are here just to have some fun."

"Oh! I watch that sometimes. It is pretty interesting."

"I love it" I said with a smile. I looked back over at Amanda who is still talking to her phone. "Hold on, please." I go over to Amanda and look at her just for a little bit. I couldn't help but to laugh just a little.

"Amanda." I say, waiting to see what she does or says

She looks up at me with a dazed look, "Am-amndaaaaaa is muh nama." She said as she slurred her words.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked, as I pointed to the phone.

"Jus muh furend." She said.

"Oh. I got you. But, I think you better lay off the drinks girl." I said, as she gave me a funny look, "Wooo are you?" She asked.

I laughed to myself. And I jokingly said to her, "I'm hurt. You don't remember your own boyfriend?" I said, as I acted like I was mad, wondering if she could tell, and started walking away.

"I sorry! Boyfriend come back." She said, as she got up and stumbled my way. She grabbed me by the hand and I turned around. I laughed a little bit and to my shock she grabbed my and started kissing me with all her force. To my surprise, I didn't try to stop her. I just started kissing back. I pulled back when I heard someone speak.

"Just a friend I see." Emily said and walked away. I didn't even try to go after her when Amanda grabbed me and kissed me a little more.

"AMANDA!" Someone yelled, as I pulled back and looked over and saw Caitlyn. I could tell she was pissed off. I don't know why she was so mad, it wasn't like she was doing it to her dearest John Cena and Shamus. But she was.

"Whaa? I jus kissin muh boyfrienddd."

"You are drunk? Gah, I knew I shouldn't have brought you." Caitlyn said, as she pushed Amanda. Amanda stumbled back and I tried to catch her, but she fell anyway. I walked over and helped her up and brushed her off.

"Hey. Don't be so pissed off. And plus, you wanted her to drink earlier because you think it's funny. You really need to make your mind up girl. You just need to be glad she's even your friend." I said to Caitlyn as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah real mature."

"Whatever." Caitlyn said as she walked back over to the others. Amanda started dancing around the crowd and was bumping into others. I went over and got her so people wouldn't get mad at her. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her with me. I walked over to the others and let them know I was going to go ahead and get the hotel. I walked out of the club and called for the driver of the van to come take us back to the bus, so we could get a hotel room.

"Wait up." I turned around and saw Kelly. "I am coming too. I guess, I will go and get myself a hotel room as well." She said.

"Alright," I said. "She might need a roommate anyway." I said, as the van pulled up. I opened up the van door and I helped Amanda in the van as she was just carrying one about something. Then Kelly and I got inside.

I helped Amanda inside of the hotel room and Kelly was behind helping me with carrying Amanda's luggage and mine, while I was holding her up. I walked Amanda over to the bed and sat her down. Kelly sat our bags down beside the beds.

"Thanks so much, Kelly." I said to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"No problem Randy. No problem at all. She seems like a nice girl and you've always been a good friend to me." She said and hugged back. "Well, I am going to go ahead and get to my room. Just let me know if you need anything." She said, as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

I sat on the bed next to Amanda and looked at her. "You are so crazy." I bent over and pulled off her socks and shoes. I felt her rubbing my back a little and felt very nice. I couldn't help but to think about the kiss in the bar. I wanted to kiss her again. I leaned back up and looked at her. I rubbed my hand on her cheek a little bit and she smiled. Even though, she was drunk off her ass, I could still see that she was there. I leaned in and started kissing her. I felt really good kissing her and I don't know why. She laid back on the bed and smiled a little bit at me. I moved and I got on top of her and started kissing her more. I kissed her on her mouth and moved to her neck. I heard her moan a little and moved to the other side. I told tell she liked this by her body language.

The next day, I was playing a video game with John and Mickie. They were both kicking my ass as I don't play video games very much. But, I tried like hell. I think, Mickie was kicking both of our asses. But that was nothing new. Mickie was a bigger game head than anyone that I knew in the WWE.

"Man, I am kicking both of your asses!" Mickie said, with a grin on her face from ear to ear.

"Yeah, yeah. I like to see you try to do it in the ring, big girl." John said as he played punch her in the shoulder.

"Name the time. I will kick your ass in the ring too Mr. Cena." Mickie said as she played like the punch hurt her and rubbed it.

"I can kick both of your asses at the same time with no problem at all." I said, as I grinned at them and sat my remote down. "Bring it." I challenged.

"No. I don't want to hurt you Randy." Mickie said.

"Ha! That's a funny one." I said and just laughed.

Kelly walked into the room with us. And sat down and watched as John and Mickie were trying to challenge one another. She just shook her head and laughed.

"Amanda is up you guys. She is taking a shower right now." Kelly said.

"Cool, thanks. I will go check on her right quick." With that, I got up and walked out of the room and walked down the hall to where Amanda was at. I walked inside of the room and sat on the bed as she took a shower. I watched her come out of the bathroom. I must have startled her a little because she jumped.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling fine. I really don't have hangovers. I just do a lot of shit when I'm drunk. Usually, It's really stupid shit." She said as she walked over to the bed and grabbed a bag. It looked like she was putting dirty clothes inside of it.

"Ha, you weren't too bad."

"Well, I just hope no one is pissed off at me, if I did do anything bad."

"Nah, you didn't. And I'm not pissed off at you anyway. I don't know about the others."

"Ha, Thanks Ran." She said as she put her bag away after putting her dirty clothes in it.

"Not a problem."

"I do remember a little bit before I got too badly drunk. How was the conversation with the girls?"

"I did get laid" I said, as I grinned from ear to ear, "But it wasn't with any of those girls. It was with someone else."

"Who was she? Was she pretty?"

I felt a little bad the she didn't remember. I wish she would have remembered, but I guess being drunk has it's down falls. "I'm not telling. And yes, she was very pretty. Beautiful." I said and smiled. Because I really did think she was beautiful.

"Going to keep her a secret? Well, if you really do like her, I hope things work out. Go get her tiger." She said.

I was thinking to myself that I was just the thing I was going to do. And I couldn't wait to get my hands on her. But, I was going to wait until the moment was right. I got up and gave her a hug and told her thanks. I waved bye to her and I walked out the room so she could finish getting ready.

_A/N -_ **Sorry, I am not going to be using a Beta. **

**I just hope you guys don't mind that a lot of my punctuations aren't in the right spot. And hopefully, it made sense.  
**

**If you like, please review.**

**Next chapter will be back in Amanda's POV.**


End file.
